


And the Rest

by arachnidstardis



Series: Dersecest is a wonderful thing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Catmom is nepeta's mom, F/M, Humanstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, sort of because they're human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidstardis/pseuds/arachnidstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles from the AU sunflowerbells (sunflowerwonder here on AO3) and I came up with.  Well, she came up with the DaveRose headcanons and I supplied all of the humanized trolls ideas.  The chapters probably won't be very long, but I wanted to write more about the humanized trolls and other characters in this universe.  </p>
<p>It says this is part 1 of the series but it's really a bunch of drabbles in the Beauty and the Beat universe.  You don't have to read that first necessarily, but I recommend you do read it.  </p>
<p>"And the Rest" is from the lyrics to the Gilligan's Island theme song.  Look it up, it's a cute show.  </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Mares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowerwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare and then a more calming reality.

_You’re in the back of a car.  A small one, by the look of the interior.  Calming guitar music drifts out of the speakers as a woman with a mass of curly hair (your mother?) hums along in the driver’s seat.  A nearly empty two-lane highway speeds by outside the car, the trees and street blending into smears of color like your finger paints.  Some paint from earlier is still on your chubby digits, which you try to press to the window so they match.  You can’t quite reach, though._

_“Are you excited, kitten?” Your mother’s voice is one of your favorite sounds: it trills almost like the purrs of your many cats._

_You smile and pull your blue cat-ear hat further down over your hair, the ears flattening out in interest.  “I’m happy we get to out fur dinner tonight, mama! Can I eat like a kitten here too?”  You shift in your car seat.  Mama hasn’t taken you out in furever!_

_Your mom laughs and makes a silly purring noise.  “No, kitten, you’ll scare all of the humans there.  We don’t want to do that, do we?”  She laughs, a chorus of bells._

_“Okay, Mama,” you sigh.  When you’re all grown up, you want to be a big cat just like your mama._

_Mama notices your frown in the rearview mirror and smiles at you.  “Don’t be scared, Neppy, your mama cat loves you just like you are.”  Hee hee, she doesn’t know why you’re mad! You won’t tell her though.  She’ll figure it out when you get there._

_“I love you too, Ma-”_

_Something jolts your car, you see the outside spinning through the windows, your mother yells, her eyes flashing in the mirror and suddenly she isn’t yelling, she’s lying on her side with her tomato juice spilled all over her but the juice is in the cupholder closed tight like she always tells you to do with your milk and the world is sideways no the car is sideways you’re sideways and you’ve only got a little tomato juice on your fingers and you try to lick it off like you always do but it tastes like ucky metal and why isn’t your mama turning around when you call it’s just juice isn’t it why is she so still why mama she’s so still but someone’s calling your name over and over anyways but her mouth isn’t moving -_

“Nepeta! Nepeta wake up!” Strong arms shook a small blond awake.  She opened her eyes to see her best friend in the whole world above her, cracked glasses absent and his raven-black hair falling in his tired eyes.  “Was it that dream again?” he asked softly.  

The girl swept her short hair out of her green eyes - green eyes in the mirror - and nodded silently, biting her lip as tears fell onto her cheeks.  “E-equius, it’s been furever since I’ve had that pawful dream... I thought I had furgotten...”  She sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself.  “Mama....”

Equius pulled her into a tight hug.  “It is alright, Nepeta, that was years ago.  You do remember what has happened since?”

“Yes...” she mumbled into his t-shirt.

“Tell me where you are now, then.”

Another sniffle.  “Your dad took me in beclaws I couldn’t live pawll by myself an’... and now I’m in our room and not... not in the car...”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Nepeta,” Equius said as he rubbed her back as gently as he could.  

“Equius?”

“Yes, Nepeta?”

She wrinkled her nose.  “Your t-shirt is pawfully sweaty and gross.”

Equius sighed.  “Nepeta, you know how hot and humid it is in the top bunk at this time of year, and I so graciously took the top so if you fall out of bed from your nightmares you won’t be hurt.”

“Hee hee, you’re a good brother, Equius!”

“Yes, I am simply the best there is, or so you tell me.”

Nepeta giggled again.  “Don’t get a big head, tom cat!”

“That was a weak pun for you, Nepeta; I think you should be cantering back to sleep.”

“Eww, horse puns!”  Nepeta stuck her tongue out as she crawled back under the covers.  Equius tucked her back in with a small smile.  He climbed back up the bunk bed ladder, then leaned his head over the side and looked back down at his adoptive sister.  

“Goodnight, silly filly,” he whispered softly.

“Good night, kitty cat,” came the reply.  


	2. Creeps and Creepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalisp. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really really short but I love these cuties so there'll be more. If Aradia seems out of character it's because I based this more around when she was alive. I'll go into more detail with some death stuff, occult, archaeology, etc., next time around but this time was purely gaming cutie patoots. For about five minutes.

“God DAMMIT another one!  Sollux, they have our house surrounded!  We’re never going to get back inside!”  

“AA calm down, I have a plan.  Stand back.”

A figure in black ran into the treeline as another in yellow leapt onto the top of a tree and pulled out a bow and arrow.  

“Sayonara, suckers.”  Flaming arrows hit the monsters surrounding the house with surprising accuracy, missing the wooden structure.  “Go, go, go!”

The darker figure rushed for the door, hitting the button next to it to open it, then appeared on the flat roof moments later.  It picked off the remains of the skeletons and creepers surrounding the house, and the yellow figure ran for the house.  

On the roof, the pair looked east as the sun jerkily climbed up above the nearby ocean and the moon slowly sunk below the horizon.  

“Job well done, AA.”  Sollux leaned back on his bed, setting his bulky laptop down next to him.  Aradia slung an arm around his shoulder, putting her own computer next to his.  

“So now that we’ve spent all morning inside pretending to be outside, can we actually go into the great outdoors?” Aradia grinned and bounced in excitement, flashing her teeth in an entirely unthreatening way.

Sollux graon.  “AA, you know I’m severely allergic to direct sunlight,” he grumbled, a faint lisp bleeding through his complaint.  Braces had mostly fixed the crooked teeth that had once affected his speech, although the braces themselves now blurred it.  Aradia adjusted the 3D glasses that covered his mismatched hazel and blue eyes.  

“C’mon, Sollux, fresh air won’t kill you!” She jumped off the bed in a cloud of curly hair, sliding her feet into a beat-up pair of red Converse.  She had a willowy figure, mostly due to how often she accidentally missed meals while in the middle of the woods or a Minecraft marathon.  However, she wore it a lot better than Sollux, who was gangly skeleton reanimated to write code and take down n00bs.

He swung his legs off the bed and reached for a bottle on his dresser.  “Says you,” her retorted, then swallowed two pills dry.  “AA, it’s like four hours past when I should have taken them and you know it. I’d rather stay on the high end of my uniquely bifurcated emotional spectrum.”  

“Someone’s been speaking with their lab partner again, I see,” she smiled.  She picked up a canvas bag full of things that clanked around as she threw it over her shoulder, then lifted a worn brown fedora off of a hook on the wall and shoved it down over her unruly mop.  Sollux came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her shoulder.  

“AA, there’s food and videogames in here.  We never need to even leave your room! Why go outside where things can eat us?” he mumbled into her shoulder.  

Aradia spun around and grabbed his hand.  “Because adventure awaits!  And there’s nothing in the wild forests of Rhode Island that can eat us, bumblebee.”  

“God dammit AA, you’re going to be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Minecraft in the beginning in case that was confusing.
> 
> ~EDIT~ omg the first two words of the first and last lines are the same oops


End file.
